Future Threats
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: Eric Summers, foe of a future hero, is sent back in time to fight and kill Clark Kent. Is Clark ready to hear what is in store for him in the future? Is Eric ready to destroy the man that he hates more than anything? This could be the hardest challenge
1. Return of Eric

April 26, 2032 Journal Entry 78  
  
I have found a name for the cause of all my pain and angst. I can put a single word on why my life is the horrible nightmare that it is. This word that I speak of is Superman. That caped hero that has helped so many has completely destroyed my life and I intend on returning the favor.  
I have recently come to find that the man behind the cape is Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet. How I came across this wonderful piece of information is the most interesting part. When I was a regular teen-ager at Smallville High I saw this hero in action. I actually held his powers in my grasp for a few horrible hours.  
Eric Summers became a monster and Clark Kent made sure that I was taken care of. I ended up in an insane asylum where I got his powers once again. This time, instead of stealing my newfound powers, he took them back but left me with a little bit of them.  
I was left with strength that was higher than any normal human and an incredible amount of speed. Unfortunately, the powers are no where near as great as the powers that Clark has now. "Now" is the key word in that sentence.  
After I secretly broke out of the asylum I moved to Metropolis and met a man that knew a great deal about time travel. After I roughed him up a bit I became the owner of a time displacement unit. I plan to go back to April 26, 2004 where I can punish Clark for ruining my life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind blew in with a bit of a chill that was welcome by the people of Smallville. The oncoming rain would end the heat wave that they'd been experiencing for the past two weeks. Even though it was late and the sun had already set for the night, the dark clouds could be made out on the horizon and they were lit up ever so often with lightning that showed every contour of them.  
The endless fields of corn were blown around like waves on the ocean as the rain started to fall in heavy drops. In the center of the Davis and Browning field a sparkle of green light started to shine bright. The source of the light seemed to float five feet over the ground and was only the size of a quarter.  
The light slowly started to grow out in every direction until it made the form of a young man. The source of the light became three-dimensional and the rain that had been passing through it started to bounce off of the green mass as if it took up space. The green started to fade away and shrink, leaving a man dressed in all black in its place.  
The man was Eric Summers, twenty-two years older than he had been the last time that he was in the year 2004. He looked around the field of corn and a smile spread across his demented face. The black jumpsuit was contoured to his well-built body and in the center of his chest there was a silver diamond with an "E" in the center.  
"I'm home", he said in a whisper that even he could hardly hear over the falling rain. "Where are you Clark?"  
  
Clark was out in his barn, looking out the window at the falling rain and listening to it hit the roof. Opposite him was Lana, also watching the rain falling and not saying a single word. Every now and then Clark gave a quick glance at him and Lana could feel the awkwardness building up. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch.  
Things hadn't really been the same since Lana got hurt by that horse and Clark really hadn't expect for the two of them to get caught outside by the rain. She'd come over to ask him about some history that she didn't understand when the rain started to fall. "Trapped" was the only word that he could think of to explain it.  
"You don't have to avoid me", Lana said in that beautiful tone that she kept all the time. "We are still friends Clark; nothing will change that." She said to break the silence.  
He looked at her with a bit of a smile. "I know that Lana. I just-- ." He didn't know what to say.  
"What?" Lana said as she moved over to the couch that currently held Clark. She sat close to him and wrapped her hands around his. She was tired of cutting her best friend out of her life and she really needed him again.  
He looked down at their hands and his smile got brighter. His eyes slowly came back up and met hers with that same unspoken charm. It made her blush just a little bit and she moved a little closer.  
"Clark, I need you in my life. I can't go without you being my friend anymore."  
"But we're still friends Lana."  
"Are we? You avoid me constantly and I can't help but feeling that you have trouble even looking at me."  
It was true. He still cared about her as much as ever and it was hard to know that she didn't feel that same way.  
"Lana, I just--." Someone yelling just outside the barn cut him short.  
"Clark!" The voice yelled in an unfamiliar voice. "I need to talk with you!"  
A flash of lightening followed by the explosion of thunder blurred out the sound of rain for a moment.  
"Stay here", Clark said to Lana as he started to run down the stairs. The yells sounded very ominous and he didn't want to bring her anymore pain.  
He stepped out the doors of the barn and was instantly soaked from head to toe. His hear was plastered to his head and his clothes felt heavier than usually. He couldn't see who was out there but he knew that the stranger hadn't left.  
Just as he was about to use his x-ray to see if he could make out who it was, a lightening flash lit up the area just enough to show the man dressed in black only a few feet away. Clark thought to himself how ridiculous the silver diamond on his chest looked.  
"I've waited for this for a long time Clark", the man said. "I've been waiting to kill you for way too long." 


	2. Threat to Love

(I am aware that this is a short chapter and I promise that the others will be longer but I wanted to get to some action and I wanted to leave my audience wanting more. I hope you enjoy)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Clark felt every one of the water droplets that hit his exposed skin and the cold chill of his soaked clothes gave him a shock straight to his bone. Clark's eyes had to strain to look through the thick blanket of black that the night brought on and the falling rain gave everything an unreal haze.  
Another lightning flash showed Clark the man's face and he couldn't help but think that he'd stared into those eyes before.  
"Who are you?" Clark yelled out to the man as he took another step forward.  
"I wouldn't do that", the mysterious silhouette shouted back. "I've been looking to hurt you for too long. I can't wait until I get to see you loose everyone that you care about. I'm going to take all of your loved ones away from you just as you took all of mine away from me."  
Clark eye's got a little bigger after the man said that. He cocked his head to the side and his x-ray vision turned on, trying to figure out just who this guy was.  
"The x-ray won't do much Clark, or should I call you", he paused for a moment, "Superman."  
Clark turned off the x-rays and a puzzled and curious mask wrapped around his face.  
Superman? Who is he talking about and why would anyone call himself or herself something like that?  
"You haven't figured it out yet have you Clark? I thought you were one of the greatest minds in the world. My name is Eric Summers and I have come from very far away just to kill you."  
"Eric? You can't be Eric", Clark said. As he said it he started to figure it out in his head. The idea of it was unreal and it couldn't be true. Before Clark could think about what was going on there was a flash and Eric was standing next to him.  
"Clark, you aren't alone, now are you?" He whispered it into Clark's ear and Clark was completely caught off guard by his speed.  
How is he as fast as me? Was it the last time that we exchanged powers? Oh God, Lana is still inside.  
"Eric, you can't--" He was cut off by a mighty thrust of power that sent Clark flying back and into the mud. He slid over ten feet before he came to a stop and could get up. By the time he was up and on his feet he could hear Lana scream from inside the barn.  
"Lana!" He shouted as he took off in lightning fast speed in the direction of the yell.  
  
(Preview of things to come: Eric is going to let Clark in on some things about the future that will haunt him forever. Clark is going to learn a new power but will it be enough to stop Eric from hurting Lana? Please read and review my writings so far and if you like my works you should check out some of my other fictions. Author's note: I don't think this is my best work so I suggest you read my Buffy series) 


End file.
